Regioven
Regioven is a pure food-type fakemon Intro A oven slams onto the stage, a rectangle shaped pair of eyes flash from its front. four metal ball limbs appear from behind it and regioven appears Special Moves CRISPY CUT Regioven takes out a selectable crisp food and attacks with it, the foods selectable are: CHICKEN WING: Regioven throws it in a arc, it becomes lawl food after it touches the ground ONION RING: '''This food acts as a boomerang, it is spun back to regioven after it hits a foe, '''FRENCH FRY: This is the most powerful weapon in its arsenal, it acts like 60's Moomintrolls sword, except its throw-able BACON: '''Like french fry, its powerful, but it releases grease slip traps upon being hit by a fire attack '''TENDERIZE This attack works a lot differently, regioven rapidly punches anyone in-front of it, it can break shields, be held down, and can knock-back projectiles if used properly FLAVOR PULSE Regioven blasts aromatic steam beneath it, sending it skywards, this move acts a lot like rosalina and lumas up b, except anyone below will be meteored down HARD SNACK Regioven begins to cook a random foodstuff from within itself, once its done, regioven will pop out the food and hold it, with the selected foodstuff, you can give it to the opponent to like weird al's eat it, and the effects are almost the same, except if you feed them again, the'll go slower, alternately, you can give it to your teammates to heal them with no negative affects Final Smash POUND CAKE Regioven covers itself in a huge ball of food and rolls forth, while rolling, if any enemy is unfortunate to get in your path, the'll stick to your ball, it ends after a short while Taunts 1: Regioven twists one of its dials 2: Regioven pulls out a cooking sheet, inspects it, then throws it away 3: Regioven pulls a cookbook out of nowhere, reads it, then the book dissapears Victory Options 1: Regioven makes a ding sound before pulling out a full course meal 2: Regioven grabs a mortar and pestle and a handful of salt, before grinding the salt with the pestle 3: Regioven lets a low chortle out before a burst of fire erupts from its oven door, it closes it in shock, then looks at the screen Other Attacks Normal A+A+A: Regioven punches ones, kicks once, and finally, hits the enemy with its massive body F+A: A quick burst of fire is shot from regioven U+A: Overhead clap D+A: Kicks two times Smash Attacks Side Smash: DOUGH SLAP: Regioven pulls out a strand of heavy dough and begins spinning it, It then pulls the dough in-front of it. Up Smash: SAUCE DOUSE: Regioven holds a bottle of hot sauce over its head and squirts a good amount above it, getting hit inflicts fire damage Down Smash: SEASONING: Regioven produces two wood pepper grinders and smashes them to the sides of it, if hit, the enemy will be stunned Aerials Nair: Throws a bunch of exploding cherry's around it Fair: Does a double hammer-fist, can spike Uair: Stabs up with a cake knife Dair: Swings down with a meat pounder Throws + Grabs Grab: Lunges out with one hand Pummel: Swings open its door Forward Throw: Bumps the enemy away Backwards Throw: Same as above Up Throw: Shoves the enemy inside itself and blasts them up with intense heat Down Throw: Slams the enemy to the ground and throws a exploding jellybean at them, launching them away Category:Playable Characters Category:Healer Category:Pokemon